


Gasoline

by Sarah_Victoria_Cullen



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance, The main character gets annoyed in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 11:36:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen/pseuds/Sarah_Victoria_Cullen
Summary: This was one of those times that I really wish that I had listened to my instincts when they told me not to run.





	Gasoline

**Author's Note:**

> Another work I decided to repost here from FF.net. It might not make much sense, but eh, I wanted to share it here too. I do plan on bringing more stories over as well as creating some new ones. So please bare with me.

This was one of those times that I really wish that I had listened to my instincts when they told me to not run. Yeah, unfortunately, I did and suddenly I was finding myself being chased through the forest. Where I am unsure, but in all honesty, that is the least of my worries.

With a big burst of energy, I forced my legs to move faster as I heard the sounds of twigs snapping from behind. Dammit, I really do need to do something other than running away. I mean, for crying out loud I outta be able to fight back without too much trouble?! Hello, I have had to deal with these fucking creatures for years. One would think that I would be able to deal with 'em without running in the opposite direction.

Mentally shaking my head at my own stupidity, I turn a corner sharply, before deciding that going up into the trees would be a lot more beneficial for this fight. If I am going to deal with this problem then I need to make sure that I am not going to wind up almost damn near dead. Again. Yup, if that were to happen I just _know_ that I'll be getting a freaking lecture. I honestly am not looking forward to that happening. I need a break from constantly being chewed out for shit that is not my fault.

Lost in my thoughts, I almost fell off the branch that I had just landed on. Shit, that would've been very counterproductive to what I need to do.

I scowl as I finally stop.

Looking down I find the reason why I look completely displeased. Yeah, those damned zombie dogs had managed to catch up rather quickly to my tree. I would love to know how they were able to get here without me even hearing them.

"Perhaps you should pay more attention to your surroundings," a voice says from next to me. I damn near fall out of the tree and only hadn't thanks to the arm that managed to wrap around my waist.

I glare at the person next to me. "God dammit, Wesker! Could you at least give a girl some warning before you decide to just pop up behind! It rather unnerving when you do that."

A smirk. "Again, if you paid closer attention you would have known that I was here."

Really, one of these days I am going to kill him. I mean it. He just keeps it up.

"Yeah, just keep adding more fuel to the fire there," I mutter, looking back down at the rather irritating problem in the form of barking mutts. Mutts that happen to be dead by the way.

Really, the man had this horrible habit of knowing just what to do or say to instantly get on my bad list. Not that he cared. In truth, neither did I as it was always interesting on what would happen for him to get off of it. Or at least make me forget what piece of lunacy he wanted to start next.

I stiffened slightly feeling breath against the back of my neck. "Always."

_The man will definitely be the death of me,_ I thought sourly. _If I'm fire, then he's the damn gasoline. Peachy._ Remind me to find this man a better hobby. _Preferably one that doesn't involve bio-weapons…or letching on me._

**Author's Note:**

> Really, when I had originally wrote this I had been half asleep. Imagine what I could make when I get no sleep. Better yet, let's not think about it.


End file.
